Love's Trial
by Rain As Therapy
Summary: Sess discovers Kag who had been left for dead. Feelings begin to grow between the man who had given up on happiness and the girl who never thought she could love. AU.KagXSess
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS!! This is a Kagome and Sesshomaru pairing and it is a romance but there are several things I want to warn you all about. First, this story does go into the issue of domestic violence. It is not the sole focus of this fiction but it does go into it. If this disturbs you or if, for some reason, you don't like it, please don't read this fiction. Also, this issue is a very sensitive one and very important to me…feel free to offer constructive criticism about the story itself but I will NOT tolerate flames about the issue itself. I'm sorry if I sound serious right now, but it is a serious issue. Second, there will be swearing, likely in later chapters. If this offends you, please don't read and please heed my rating…I don't want to offend anyone or be a bad influence. **

**On a lighter note, Sesshomaru and Kagome will be together and it WILL be a happy ending so don't worry about that part…**

**Well, here's my new story. I wanted to thank all of my readers from "Hunted"…I'm glad you enjoyed the ending, you all made me very happy. Thank you for sticking with me. I hope you like this story just as much. **

**Love you all, _RainAsTherapy_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha **

**x**

**Love's Trial**

**x**

**Chapter One**

**x**

It was a frigid winter night yet Sesshomaru sat slumped in a chair in his library with no sweater and no heat turned on within the house. The only light was the weak moonlight that filtered through the two large windows and threw long shadows across the room. He did not move, save to occasionally drink from a glass of amber liquid held within his hand.

The trees outside taped and dragged their branches against the windows but he didn't seem to notice. And when a loud clap of thunder, the beginnings of a thunderstorm, suddenly burst overhead, he didn't even flinch. Sesshomaru stared darkly in front of him for half an hour before standing. He downed the remainder of the drink before setting the glass down. He went to one of the windows and stared out, his hands held behind him.

After a time he slid one hand down his collar and brought up a plain silver chain which held a small silver ring holding a cluster of blue stones and engravings. He held the ring, which was far too small to have fit any of his fingers, on the palm of his hand, a softened expression on his face. Suddenly his face hardened, his hand closing around the ring which he put back beneath his clothing.

He went back to his chair, where he poured himself another drink. And there he sat into the night until the blissful unconsciousness claimed him. When, for a short time, he could forget.

X

X

Sesshomaru made his way up and down the dark and almost entirely deserted streets. It was cold, raining, dark, and very late. He kicked at a soggy pile of leaves that blocked his path, shaking his foot impatiently as some stuck to his shoe. He didn't know what he was doing or where he was going. He often walked out late at night, just wandering, almost pacing through the city with no destination in mind. Searching. Searching…but for what? Answers? Comfort? He laughed humorlessly to himself. Were there such things existing out there for him? He sincerely doubted it. Yet, he walked. Maybe it was the feeling of losing himself, disconnecting, losing reality. Maybe it was the loneliness he sought, no people or that which formed his own life. Maybe it was the slight anticipation of a situation that many had found dangerous. Whatever the reason, he wandered. Wandered as though trying to leave himself and his thoughts behind him somewhere in the darkened city.

Sesshomaru passed out of residential streets and began making his way past stores, offices, restaurants, and other businesses not yet opened for the day; it was scarcely four in the morning. He was just passing a narrow alley, which he knew was used to house trashcans for the two buildings it separated, when he heard a low moan. He froze, then slowly backtracked, peering into the darkness. He heard something else, which sounded like someone's labored breathing, and cautiously bent for a closer look.

It was a crumpled figure huddled between two trashcans. Sesshomaru might have assumed it to be some drunk or transient if not for two things. Even in the dim light, Sesshomaru could see that the person's clothes were torn and newly stained with the owner's blood. Also there was no smell of alcohol or unmasked body odor only…only the coppery smell of blood and…and the smell of sexual release.

Sesshomaru suddenly felt as though his mind was reeling, overwhelmed with images of the past, so similar to what stood before him now. Gritting his teeth with the effort of tearing himself back to the present, he scooped up the girl in his arms and made his way home. Police were a bunch of bumblers in any case and he would not stoop to ask their pointless _assistance_.

He quickly began to making his way back to his home. The girl was unconscious, very cold, and obviously wounded, though he couldn't tell how badly without a more careful look.

X

Sesshomaru kicked open the door to the guest room and carefully laid his burden on the bed. He felt winded and overwhelmed and let out an audible sigh when his arms were empty. The girl was not heavy but his mind was so overwhelmed that it left him physically taxed. The girl looked around seventeen, 5'3' or so, and very petite, almost to the point of frailness. She had long black hair and a heart-shaped face. She was soaked, mud-splattered, and her clothes were torn. She wasn't entirely decent but Sesshomaru had a feeling she hadn't had any say in that matter. With a hesitant look at her still face he pulled the blanket up to her waist and eased off her shirt which was all she really wore. Her skin was scratched and there were several deep cuts across her torso, chest, and on one of her arms. However, though they were not insignificant, the cuts did not look life-threatening. He departed briefly and then returned with some supplies. Carefully he cleaned up her wounds, then pulled the blanket up to her chin.

He stood looking at her for a time. He needed a drink. But he knew that when she awakened that she would be alarmed and confused at the very least. And if he was correct in thinking she had been assaulted, she would be very frightened as well, not realizing she was out of danger. So he arranged his long legs as he sank into a chair to keep vigil over his new guest.

X

X

Sesshomaru awoke with a jerk. The girl was sat upright in bed, looking frightened and confused, clutching the blanket to her chest like a talisman against danger. Sesshomaru slowly rose and she let out a gasp, squeezing her eyes shut as she began to cry. Sesshomaru realized with a start how his appearance in the dark might be startling. At 6'2 and with his wide shoulders he might look very ominous to her, appearing as a large shadow against the darkness. So he quickly flipped on the light and did his best to speak soothingly.

"You are safe now," he said to her, keeping his distance. "My name is Sesshomaru. I came across you as I was walking. You're in my house. In the guest room."

She slowly opened her eyes, still looking fearful but less confused. She searched him and Sesshomaru had the funny feeling she was looking into his very soul to see if what he said was true.

"What is your name?" he asked her quietly in an attempt at normalcy.

She looked at him and Sesshomaru was mildly disconcerted to see the fearful face vanish and an impassive dead-looking face replace it.

"Kagome," she said without inflection.

Sesshomaru nodded, wondering what should be said, most things seeming beside the point and trivial in light of the situation.

"Do you have somewhere you want to be?" he asked. "Is there someone you should call? To check with that you're all right?"

He saw a flicker of something he couldn't identify in her eyes before she shook her head.

"No," she said looking away. "There's no one."

"Okay," Sesshomaru said. "Why don't you go to sleep? We can figure out what you want to do later."

"Okay," she said. She looked up at him and she smiled briefly at him, though the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Thank you."

He was slightly taken aback but responded. "You're welcome."

Sesshomaru left Kagome to sleep and went into his study. He poured himself a drink. The situation in which he'd found that girl Kagome was achingly similar to the night he wished he could forget. The night he lost his adoptive daughter Rin. The night he'd lost everything.

He'd been twenty when she'd come into his care. She was seven. He'd been taking a walk late one night and seen her sitting on a swing. He'd gone over to see if she was lost; it had been midnight after all. She had been crying and launched herself into his arms. Sesshomaru had been shocked but held the frightened child. She had run away from home. Sesshomaru had taken her home for the night, fully intending to take her to the authorities in the morning. The idiots had returned her to her family.

Two weeks after the incident in the park she'd come back into his life. He'd worked late and it was nearly 9 o'clock when he'd gotten home. And seen the little girl huddled on his front stoop. It was a rainy winter night and she was soaked and shivering. She also seemed incapable of speech. He'd sent her to the bathroom with a t-shirt of his to wear, as a nightdress, that came nearly to her ankles. He'd promised her hot chocolate when she came down. She came down and Sesshomaru had been horrified by what he'd seen. Her arms were a sooty mass of bruises along with her feet and ankles. Rin had kept shivering despite the hot beverage and Sesshomaru had bundled her in a blanket. She had crawled into his lap and huddled there.

"Did you run away again?"

She had nodded.

"Did your parents do this?"

"My dad. My mommy's dead."

Sesshomaru hadn't questioned her further. But the girl had captured his heart that day. He had contacted his lawyer and eventually adopted her. Taking Rin away from her abusive father and adopting her had not been easy. Not only did some contend that Rin had a perfectly adequate family but some had objected to a single, and young, man adopting a child. But Sesshomaru and his lawyer had won in the end.

She was 14 the night she died. She had gone to a friend's house and had promised to be home in time for dinner. As dinnertime came and went and as rain began to pour, Sesshomaru grew worried. Rin was obedient and kept her word and when he had called her friend, he learned Rin had left for home some two hours before. Sesshomaru had gone out looking for her, tracing possible routes. And he'd found her. She had been rapped, beaten, stabbed, and left to die in a narrow alley between two buildings. Her favorite orange sweater was unrecognizable, stained with blood. Sesshomaru had gathered her in his arms and rushed to the hospital. He had tried to keep her awake as he ran.

"Rin? Can you hear me? Please, baby, open your eyes."

She'd managed to open her eyes and looked up at him. Sesshomaru felt as though he'd been stabbed himself at the pain in her innocent eyes. A pain that indicated not only physical agony but the pain of robbed innocence.

"I'm sorry," she had managed to whisper. "I took the shortcut. I shouldn't have-"

"Don't worry," Sesshomaru had said, fighting to speak over the lump in his throat. "It's okay."

And she had closed her eyes again, her small face contorted and her breathing shallow and rapid. By the time he'd gotten to the hospital, it was too late.

x

Sesshomaru tossed back the rest of his drink and stared into the empty glass. He felt his mind drifting away and the glass fell from his hand. Rin…I'm so sorry…I didn't protect you…And the darkness claimed him.

X

X

Sesshomaru squinted against the harsh light as he slowly opened his eyes. He moved his stiff and aching body into a sitting position and pressed a cold hand to his throbbing head. He stood, ignoring his protesting body, and went to the guest room where he knocked once. Getting no answer he opened the door a crack and looked in. Kagome was still asleep, curled up in a ball, a frown on her features. Sesshomaru shut the door quietly.

Sesshomaru went down to the kitchen and put on a pot of strong coffee and tossed back a few aspirin with water. While he waited for the coffee, he took a shower and got dressed, donning a pair of comfortable pants and a t-shirt. He worked hard but had the luxury of choosing his own hours. He decided that he'd stay home today and maybe get some paperwork done while he waited for Kagome to awaken.

Sesshomaru drank a cup of coffee and set to work, cursing his hangover. He managed to get a significant amount of work done before Kagome awoke nearing noon.

He heard her go into the bathroom and set his work aside. He went to his closet, selected a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, and went to the bathroom. He knocked and heard the faucet being turned off. Kagome opened the door, a blanket wrapped around her.

"Here. Why don't you take a shower and change into these?"

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru looked at her for a moment. Her face was so slack and dead looking, like she had no emotions or energy.

"You can come downstairs when you're done, if you like."

She nodded. Sesshomaru turned and headed back downstairs, hearing the bathroom door close behind him. There was a brief thumping of the pipes as she turned on the shower that gradually faded as the air was forced from them; it had been awhile since anyone had used that bathroom.

Kagome came down into the kitchen about twenty minutes later. Her wet hair was tangled and tumbled down her back. His t-shirt fell well past her hips and she kept lifting the fabric of the pants to keep from tripping.

"Are you hungry?"

She shook her head.

"There's coffee. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please," her voice still without tone or inflection though it was lilting.

He poured her a cup. "Sugar? Milk?"

"Black is fine."

He turned away as soon as he'd set down the mug in front of her and took a couple of deep breaths. He gritted his teeth with the effort of remaining in the kitchen, in the present. Kagome's arms were covered with bruises that showed starkly now that she was free from blood and mud. It took all Sesshomaru's energy not to be seven years in the past with Rin. He turned back around and took a seat across from Kagome.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"After you're done I'd like to take a look at your injuries."

She nodded and the two fell into silence.

They went to the guest room after they'd finished their coffee. Sesshomaru looked down at the bed and saw that it was dirty with both grime and blood.

"Wait a moment."

He went and got some clean sheets and blankets and Kagome helped him re-make the bed, showing the first signs of energy that Sesshomaru had seen from her. She then sat down on the edge of the bed and rolled up the hem of her t-shirt, holding the fabric taut against her skin. Sesshomaru removed the bandages. He frowned slightly. One of the cuts wasn't completely clotted.

"If this isn't healed over by tonight I'm going to take you to get looked at."

Emotion entered her eyes for the first time. And it was fear.

"No. Please."

"I'm not trying to get rid of you," he told her gently, sensing she needed reassurance.

She hesitated. "Okay."

Her eyes gradually dulled again. Sesshomaru cleaned the cuts and re-covered them. It must have stung but she gave no indication if she was in any pain. When he had finished he hesitated.

"What about the rest of you. Is your body okay?"

"Yes."

"I need to talk to you eventually. Would you rather do it now? Or do you want to rest some more first?"

"I'd like to rest."

"All right. I'll be working downstairs. Come down when you're ready."

She nodded and closed her eyes after pulling up the covers. Sesshomaru left, shutting the guestroom door.

x

At six Sesshomaru put his papers away and went into the kitchen. He opened doors and cupboards, pondering the contents of the fridge and pantry. What should he make? He didn't feel particularly hungry but he should eat something today and Kagome hadn't eaten for at least 24 hours. Soup? He didn't really cook so he kept a lot of canned goods and other prepared meals. He heated the soup and went upstairs when it was ready. He knocked on the guest room door and opened it a hair.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, come in."

He pushed open the door and saw Kagome seated in the chair, looking out the window. She turned to look at him.

"Why don't you come downstairs for dinner?"

She got up and followed him downstairs. He set two bowls on the counter and they sat on the kitchen stools.

They ate in silence for at time though Sesshomaru, who was watching her out of the corner of his eye, noticed Kagome wasn't eating much. He wasn't one to concern himself overly with others but this girl was different. He supposed it had partially to do with the circumstances of their meeting, a situation achingly similar to Rin. And Rin had softened him, opening him up to the possibility of concern. To his surprise, he found himself full of compassion and curiosity for this girl, whom he didn't know. And now that he had made the decision to bring her into his home and take care of her, he wished to see her well.

"Did you want to file a report with the police?" Sesshomaru asked her eventually.

She set down her spoon. "No."

Sesshomaru had no great love for the police but he wondered why she felt so.

"Why?" he asked. "If that is what you really want, that's fine but if we don't file a report the person who did this can't be caught."

"Because…" she looked away and was silent for so long that Sesshomaru wondered if she was going to continue. She did look at him eventually and her eyes were haunted. Haunted with a despair and fear of such magnitude that Sesshomaru felt his stomach clench. "They'll tell my father."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Your father?"

"He's dangerous."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-one."

Sesshomaru was still confused. "You're an adult; you can't be forced to return to your father."

"Technically," she said softly, her eyes directed at her lap. "But my father will do anything he can to have me return. And even if I'm not legally forced to return, he'll know where I am."

Sesshomaru looked at her before dropping his gaze. Kagome had given no specifics but from what she inferred this situation was sadly familiar to Rin's. He felt pity for Kagome and the faintest touch of anger for those kind of men who had no right to have children.

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome gazed at him, her face expressionless. "In his mind, I belong to him and my life is to be as he sees fit."

"Do you have any other family?"

"No."

"Friends? Schoolmates?"

"I have a couple friends but my father didn't let me see them much. And I'm not in school, my father won't let me go to school or have a job."

Sesshomaru stared at her, before looking away once again. They were silent for a time before he spoke again.

"What will you do?"

She shrugged.

After another silence Sesshomaru said, "You are welcome to stay with me for awhile."

Kagome looked at him. "Why are you helping me?"

Sesshomaru pondered how to answer this and then opted for the truth. "You remind me of my daughter and I guess that makes me want to help you."

She nodded. Sesshomaru cleared their dishes and was surprised when Kagome offered to wash them. Sesshomaru declined and spoke to her as he cleaned up.

"I'd like to take you to see the doctor tomorrow."

"But-"

"The doctor is a friend of mine so you need not worry."

Kagome was silent before nodding.

x

x

x

**Okay, that's it for chapter one...Please R&R!!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE READ ME!! **

**There are a couple of things that I want you all to know. First, this story _will_ be dealing with alcoholism, abuse, and there will be swearing. I just want to clarify that point. Also, the "morning after pill" will be mentioned in this chapter. I realize there is a high degree of controversy regarding this drug and I hold my own personal opinions about it, opinions which I will not be discussing nor endorsing here. If you are highly offended by this drug/abortion, then I am sorry but I will not accept flames for it. I have no wish to offend anyone, which is why I am giving fair warning here. If you do read and are offended, I am sorry but please refrain from blaming me.**

**Also, some of you mentioned that the Kagome and Sesshomaru seem out of character. Many of my characters will be out of character simply because this is an alternative universe and the circumstances of the characters' lives are quite different than the anime/manga. I have attempted to keep their basic character and reactions the same but there will inevitably be some OOC**

**x**

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I'm sure all of you lead busy lives and I want to thank you for taking the time to review and read my story!**

**x **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my dreams…**

**x**

**Chapter Two**

x

x

"How is she?" Sesshomaru asked.

Miroku entered his office and shut the door. He seated himself at his highly cluttered desk before he responded. Miroku was a highly intelligent man and, despite his age, had been in practice for a couple of years. Sesshomaru and Miroku had met in college and remained friends even after their respective careers had drawn them in.

Miroku had agreed to see Kagome after normal hours to ensure that there would be complete privacy. Miroku was a pediatrician but was also trained in gynecology and Sesshomaru knew he volunteered his services at safe houses for women and children. Sesshomaru knew Miroku had the knowledge not only of Kagome's physical needs but also her mental.

"She'll be fine. I put three stitches in her side and took a couple of tests, STIs and so forth. I also gave her an emergency contraceptive." Miroku leaned back in his chair. "The emergency contraceptive is not a…pleasant drug. She will be quite sick for a couple of days. She may experience vomiting and fever. Please keep a close eye on her and I want to see her again in a couple of days. If her fever reaches over 102 or if she begins showing blood in her vomit or urine, you must take her to the hospital."

Sesshomaru nodded and the two were silent for awhile before Sesshomaru spoke.

"Was she…raped?"

Miroku looked at him. "You do realize the position you're putting me in?"

"Tell me, doctor."

"Yes, she was. You realize I normally wouldn't tell you any of this but I know what you're like and asked Kagome first if I could disclose information to you. She agreed that I might." Miroku looked at his desk for a moment. "The _physical _damage to her body is minimal."

"You emphasize physical."

Miroku directed a hard look at him and the intensity in his eyes made Sesshomaru cringe. He had not intended to be insensitive or obtuse. How could he have forgotten? The reason Miroku worked at crisis centers was because of his sister…the sister whom he had lost when she had been assaulted and then taken her own life.

"I emphasize physical, Mr. Taisho, because the emotional damage from such events is extremely serious."

Sesshomaru looked at him and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. He returned his gaze to Miroku's and appealed to Miroku with his eyes…attempted to convey his apologies and acknowledgment of not only Miroku's pain but his own. Miroku sighed and nodded.

"Its okay, Sesshomaru."

"Can anything be done?" Sesshomaru eventually asked.

"For now, time and space." Miroku paused. "I never thought you a good Samaritan. Why are you doing this?"

Sesshomaru considered him. "She reminds me of Rin."

Miroku sighed again. "I'm sorry."

"So am I."

X

X

X

Sesshomaru worked at home for the next week or so. It had been a long time since he failed to go into the office so many days in a row but he was more preoccupied and concerned regarding Kagome then he would have liked to admit. She was always polite but Sesshomaru was disturbed by her listlessness and failure to show interest or energy. It seemed she would have stayed in the guest room always if he didn't occasionally get her to go to other parts of the house. And whenever he checked on her she would be laying in bed or sitting in the chair, hands in her lap, gazing out the window. He even had to prompt her to eat and she seemed only willing to do that in order to humor him.

Sesshomaru recalled Miroku's words that Kagome needed time and space but Sesshomaru also found himself impatient and wishing that there was something he could _do. _

X

X

X

Sesshomaru looked up from his paperwork and was surprised to see Kagome standing in the doorway of his study.

"Excuse me," she said. "I can go if you're busy."

"No, come in," Sesshomaru said, trying to hide his surprise.

Kagome stepped in and then asked, "Do you have any movies I could watch?"

Sesshomaru disregarded the feeling that he was being irrational and foolish because of how eagerly he responded to this simple request of Kagome's.

"Yes," he said, standing. "Quite a few. Follow me and we'll see if there's anything you like."

Kagome trailed after him as he led the way into the den. Sesshomaru opened up a standing cabinet, inside were shelves of movies arranged alphabetically. Not a neurotic gesture, Sesshomaru thought defensively. He seldom watched movies but there were so many that it was easier to find the one he wanted if they were in order.

Kagome's gaze roamed over the movie titles. After a few moments Sesshomaru began to wonder if none appealed to her.

"If there aren't any you like," he said. "I could go and rent something."

Kagome's gaze shifted to him and she cocked her head slightly. Sesshomaru suddenly realized how his words had sounded. Talk about eager to please. But Kagome only shook her head.

"No, this is fine. I'm sure I'll find something."

Kagome looked for a bit more before pulling a movie from the shelf. Sesshomaru popped the movie into the player and stood to leave. Kagome settled onto the couch and Sesshomaru turned to go.

"Enjoy."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru paused near the doorway and looked back as he looked Kagome let out a low laugh. She did not laugh long but Sesshomaru couldn't explain how relieved he was at hearing it. Kagome grew silent and Sesshomaru returned to his study.

Kagome was more talkative at dinner that night and though she wasn't bubbling over with laughter or chatter, Sesshomaru took it as a very good sign that she was so much more engaged and he did his best to encourage her to speak.

Kagome's relatively improved mood did not diminish and it seemed as though she was slowly coming alive. Sesshomaru made dinner the night of his ninth missed work day and the third night of Kagome's improved mood. They sat down at their usual places and Sesshomaru served up the microwave meals he'd put into the little used oven. Sesshomaru wasn't very hungry and instead kept a discreet eye on Kagome, careful to keep silent. She finished nearly all her food.

Kagome helped him to do the dishes before excusing herself to take a shower and go to bed. Before she could leave Sesshomaru wanted to clarify something with her.

"Are you okay if I go into work tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll probably be gone before you wake up so I'll see you around seven."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome go up to the guest room before he went to his study, shutting the door behind him. He went to the desk and slowly righted a frame that was face down on the desk's surface. Grinning from the photo was Rin at age ten, her large eyes dancing with happiness and her mouth curved in a wide grin.

Sesshomaru poured himself a stiff drink and before he knew, was pouring a second and a third. Sesshomaru fingered the small ring on the chain around his neck as he drank his fourth. Feeling his consciousness wavering he stumbled up to his bedroom and dropped ungracefully onto his bed where he knew no more until the ringing of his alarm jolted him awake.

Sesshomaru let out a groan as he pressed hands to his throbbing head before turning off the buzzing alarm with an impatient thump. He staggered out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and an extremely undistinguished figure with shadowed bloodshot eyes, pale face, and tangled hair greeted him.

He took a quick shower and dressed in a navy suit. He impatiently brushed out his long hair and tied it back, cursing his throbbing head the whole time. He left the house and picked up some coffee before heading to work.

Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway at 7:45 that night tired and anticipating a hot shower…damn! He still had to cook dinner. Great. However, after he'd closed the door behind him, he smelled cooking food. He walked into the kitchen and set down his briefcase. Kagome stood at the stove with an apron tied over his sweats and t-shirt.

"Smells good," he said. "What are you making?"

"Stew and rice. Is that okay?"

"That's great. I'm not much of a cook."

"I used to cook every night."

Sesshomaru glanced at her face but she didn't seem upset.

"Are you feeling better today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes. Thanks for letting me stay here; it's almost like a vacation."

"My pleasure. You didn't have to cook though."

"I know. But I wanted to. Do you want to eat?"

"Yes."

Kagome dished up the food and they once again sat along the kitchen counter.

It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had had anything but premade meals or takeout and he was surprised how good the food tasted…it awoke a hunger that he hadn't felt in a long time.

"It's very good. Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said with a small smile. "I'm glad you like it."

"I'm glad to see you smile."

Kagome looked at him, puzzlement on her face. What had possessed him to say that? He didn't…but he _did _like to see her smile, it was so gentle and warm and it gave him no end of relief to see the smile in her eyes as well as upon her lips.

Kagome gave him another small smile before getting up to clean the dishes. Sesshomaru left and went to get the box he'd left in the hall.

"Here," he said as he returned to the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"Open it."

Kagome opened it and withdrew the pair of jeans, pair of pants, three shirts, undergarments, nightshirt, and tennis shoes he'd bought her.

"Oh," Kagome said. She smiled. "Thank you but you didn't have to."

"I hope they fit okay."

"I'm sure they will. Thank you."

Kagome gave him another smile and Sesshomaru felt, for a moment, his mind go blank.

Shaking himself from his stupor Sesshomaru nodded and said, "You're welcome."

X

X

X

Over the next few weeks Kagome's listlessness and depression mostly disappeared, revealing her true personality. She was cheerful and kind with a quick smile and an infectious laugh. In addition to her good humor she possessed thoughtfulness, honesty, and a strong sense of honor. She still somewhat reminded Sesshomaru of Rin but…but not exactly. Sesshomaru was somewhat disturbed at how he was less and less reminded of Rin and simply reminded of Kagome. Part of this was due to the fact that he in now way, any longer, thought of her in a role resembling a daughter. This fact disturbed him because it let the following problem: what did he consider her as? He didn't think he wanted to answer that question.

The two of them had fallen into a routine. Sesshomaru went to work Monday through Friday from eight to six, Kagome had taken over the cooking and various household chores. Sesshomaru had protested but Kagome had only laughed and said she wanted to and had to "earn her keep". Sesshomaru hoped she was joking about the last part but he hadn't asked. Sesshomaru often went in on Saturdays as well but he usually didn't go in until ten and left by four, so on Saturdays Kagome cooked breakfast for the two of them. Sundays were quiet with reading, movies, and an occasional game of rummy. Sesshomaru felt a little guilty about how much he was working but he had responsibilities though he had to admit…he was perhaps working more then he would have. He felt a little…uncomfortable. But he couldn't exactly say why. She was a nice person and yet…what was she to him? He decided not to answer that question.

"Sesshomaru?"

He looked at her over his newspaper. "Yes?"

"Am I becoming a burden to you?"

He lowered the paper. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you didn't even know me when you took me in and I've been staying her with you almost a month…"

"You're not a burden and you are free to stay here as long as you need."

"Thank you…it's just that…I can't stay here forever…I can't hide forever."

Sesshomaru only nodded. What could he say to that?

X

X

"Rin," Sesshomaru whispered to her smiling photo. "Rin, have you forgiven me?"

He poured another drink. "I failed you Rin. I promised that you wouldn't get hurt again. I promised to take care of you. I broke my promise. You got hurt. I'm so sorry."

He drank from his third glass as he pulled out Rin's necklace and held it in his palm. He gently ran a finger over the sooth metal. Rin…with a sudden angry snarl he whirled around and knocked over the chair. He didn't even pause as he slammed the picture face down.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned around and felts some of the anger ebb as he saw Kagome, dressed in pajamas, standing in the doorway.

"Sesshomaru. Are you all right?"

Sesshomaru bit his tongue, trying to get a hold of his temper. He could not take out his anger on Kagome. That was the last thing she needed.

"Yes. I'm fine."

She hesitated. "Are you sure?"

Sesshomaru didn't answer and Kagome entered with faltering steps. Her eyes took in the overturned chair, him, and finally the overturned photograph.

"Whose ring is that?"

Sesshomaru looked down and belatedly realized that he had forgotten to replace the ring in his shirt. He decided not to answer.

"It's a small ring. Was it your daughter's?"

Sesshomaru turned around and refused to answer.

"Sesshomaru?"

He gritted his teeth and felt his jaw clench almost painfully. Why couldn't she just leave him be? Let him alone? He abhorred people seeing his weakness and she wouldn't leave. What was her problem?

"Sesshomaru? Are you okay?"

"Fine. Just leave," he said coldly.

Sesshomaru suddenly smelled the scent of tears thought Kagome made no sound. By the time he steeled himself to turn around, Kagome had gone. Sesshomaru stood and stared at the empty doorway. He felt a sudden twinge of guilt and a sudden need to go after her. After standing in the same spot for nearly eight minutes he slowly sat down in a chair.

X

X

X

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter…it was a little hard to get out because I went to a concert last night, hehe. Dir en Grey!! If you all haven't heard them, I would recommend them…anyways, please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hahahahaha!! I just realized from Sesshoukunbelongstome that the acronym for my pen-name is R.A.T. …as in the rodent…haha, you're awesome Sesshoukunbelongstome! (And I love your name…sniff you stole Sessie from me )**

**Thank you all for the reviews! anonnie mouse, Inuhoono, .Smart.Ass.Punk. , sweetgr17, and Sesshoukunbelongstome –you're awesome! And extra kisses to mangadreams and Tsuki Shirou who both reviewed both my first and second chapter… You're all awesome and I hope this story continues to interest you guys! 3**

**Whelps, here's chapter three of "Love's Trial"…some technical notes, later there will be scenes in italics…these are flashbacks…events that happened in the past…just so you know! **

**x**

**Warning: There will be swearing in this chapter…some not so mellow…so if this offends you, don't read**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I own nada**

X

X

X

X

Sesshomaru woke up the next morning with his head once again pounding. He rose and started to curse his alarm clock when he stopped short realizing it was Saturday and that he wasn't even in his bedroom but slumped in his study chair. With a snarl of annoyance he took a shower, dressed, and slugged back a few aspirin. He went downstairs and then frowned. Something wasn't right. He entered the kitchen which was empty and untouched since last night. The house was completely silent. Where was Kagome? Still frowning he went upstairs and to her door. He knocked.

"Kagome?"

There was no answer.

"Kagome?"

He opened the door a crack, and then pushed it all the way open. The room was empty. The bed was made and Kagome's new clothes save a pair of jeans, shoes, and a pink t-shirt were neatly folded on top of the dresser. Sesshomaru frowned and left the room. She wasn't in the bathroom and Sesshomaru went back downstairs. Not in the living room. He went back into the kitchen, thinking some coffee might help him think by helping clear the alcoholic fog from his brain. As he reached for the coffee grounds he noticed, for the first time, a piece of paper, which was covered with small loopy writing, resting on the counter. Sesshomaru picked it up and read.

**Dear Sesshomaru,**

**I'm sorry for making you angry tonight; it wasn't my intention. I'm sorry if my questions about you and your daughter were inappropriate, I didn't mean to hurt you. I want to thank you for your kindness to me these couple months. I'm very grateful and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. I'll be leaving tonight and I hope for all the best for you.**

**-Kagome**

Sesshomaru lowered the paper, staring sightlessly into his home. His empty home.

"Fuck!" he yelled.

He was angry but there was no one to blame but himself. He'd taken his anger out on Kagome; he'd driven her away. He stared sightlessly in front of him. He'd been drunk but that was no excuse, if anything that was worse. He was a fucking lush. A violent, weaken drunken idiot. He could see that now. For how long had he indulged in drink without a thought? For how long did he plan to justify his own behavior? How many would be hurt in the process?

"Damnit," he whispered.

He braced himself against the counter and let his head drop limply on his chest. He closed his eyes at the images suddenly shuffling through his mind. Dying Rin in his arms. Kagome in the alley. Kagome's blank eyes. Rin huddled on his porch with the chilly rain falling around her. Rin's bruised limbs. Kagome smiling. Rin's toothy smile. Kagome cooking as though she belonged in his kitchen. Kagome's laughter. Kagome crying in his study.

Sesshomaru gripped the ring on his neck in his hand before slowly removing the necklace. He stared at the ring which he had not removed since Rin had been laid to rest. He put the necklace and ring on top of the note from Kagome and placed them in a drawer.

_Sesshomaru paused near the doorway and looked back as he looked Kagome let out a low laugh. She did not laugh long but Sesshomaru couldn't explain how relieved he was at hearing it. Kagome grew silent and Sesshomaru returned to his study. _

x

_However, after he'd closed the door behind him, he smelled cooking food. He walked into the kitchen and set down his briefcase. Kagome stood at the stove with an apron tied over his sweats and t-shirt._

_"Smells good," he said. "What are you making?"_

_"Stew and rice. Is that okay?"_

_"That's great. I'm not much of a cook."_

_"I used to cook every night."_

_Sesshomaru glanced at her face but she didn't seem upset._

_"Are you feeling better today?" Sesshomaru asked._

_"Yes. Thanks for letting me stay here; it's almost like a vacation."_

_"My pleasure. You didn't have to cook though."_

_"I know. But I wanted to. Do you want to eat?"_

_"Yes."_

_Kagome dished up the food and they once again sat along the kitchen counter._

_It had been a long time since Sesshomaru had had anything but premade meals or takeout and he was surprised how good the food tasted…it awoke a hunger that he hadn't felt in a long time._

_"It's very good. Thank you."_

_"You're welcome," she said with a small smile. "I'm glad you like it."_

_"I'm glad to see you smile."_

_Kagome looked at him, puzzlement on her face. What had possessed him to say that? He didn't…but he did like to see her smile, it was so gentle and warm and it gave him no end of relief to see the smile in her eyes as well as upon her lips._

x

_Sesshomaru rolled over and squinted at the clock near his head. 8:30. Saturday. Sesshomaru rolled out of bed and cleaned up before heading downstairs. Even if he hadn't known his way around the house, the welcome smell of coffee would have lead the way. Sesshomaru entered the kitchen and saw Kagome at the counter, her back to him. She was dressed in her new jeans and a pink t-shirt, her long black hair held up in a ponytail._

_"Kagome."_

_Kagome jumped slightly as she turned around. She smiled slightly._

_"Sesshomaru. I didn't hear you."_

_"I apologize. Why are you up so early?"_

_"I wanted to make breakfast to thank you for this," Kagome explained, gesturing to her new clothing._

_"I am glad you like them but you don't have to thank me."_

_"I know, but I wanted to," Kagome said, smiling up at him._

Kagome…Sesshomaru closed his eyes briefly, trying to _think. _Where was Kagome? Where could she have gone? Sesshomaru suddenly felt as though his heart had been turned to stone. Home…she would have had no choice but to return to her father.

"No…" he whispered.

He suddenly found his feet and ran up the stairs where he grabbed his keys and then practically threw himself into his car, where the smell of burning rubber was the only sign of his hasty departure.

It took every bit of Sesshomaru's self-control not to run every red light and run over every car in his path. If what could be inferred about Kagome's father was any indication, Kagome would be in trouble.

He had to find her. Sesshomaru didn't stop to think how emotional he was being. How passionate. At the moment, he didn't care, he only knew that he had to find her.

He didn't know where Kagome lived but she had mentioned her friends Sango Natsuo and Shippo Murasaki a number of times. He flipped through the phone book he'd grabbed on his way out. There were three Murasaki's listed but only one Natsuo. He headed to 23rd street.

Sesshomaru screeched to a halt in front of a two-storied green house and almost ran to the door. He impatiently rang the doorbell and paced until the door was opened by a boy about twelve years old.

"Yeah?"

"Is Sango here?" Sesshomaru asked impatiently.

The boy looked at him for so long that Sesshomaru had to keep himself from pushing past the boy into the house.

Finally the boy said, "Yeah, she is. Come on in."

Sesshomaru followed the boy inside.

"Sango!" the boy bellowed. "Someone to see you!"

"Don't yell in the house, Kohaku!" came an equally loud voice.

A tall pretty girl with long black hair made her way down the stairs and looked questioningly at Sesshomaru. Kohaku had wandered off and soon the sounds of a video game with lots of grunting and explosions drifted to Sesshomaru's ears.

"Who are you?" Sango asked. "Can I help you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. I'm looking for Kagome."

Sango's face immediately grew suspicious and Sesshomaru was vaguely uncomfortable at the hard look she directed at him. How could a girl be so intimidating?

"Kagome? Why?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and decided he could trust her. Sesshomaru didn't trust people readily but the girl had a protectiveness and a directness that he liked. Besides, he didn't appear to have much of a choice…

"Kagome was staying with me-"

Sango's face turned absolutely murderous and Sesshomaru was surprised at just how uneasy he became in response.

Sesshomaru hastily added, "I found her injured and she didn't have anywhere to go so she stayed with me. In the guest room."

"Nowhere to go," she said suspiciously. "She has her father. Were you keeping her there against her will?! What the hell are you trying to pull?!"

Kagome hadn't told anyone about her father. Just him. Why? Sesshomaru felt torn between pain for Kagome and an unidentifiable warmth at her trust in him.

"I think I can trust you, Sango, and I'm worried about Kagome so I'm going to tell you. Did you know Kagome's father deliberately kept her from people, that he's abusive?"

Sango put her hands to her mouth. "That can't be! You must be joking!"

"I am not. You didn't suspect?"

"No. I didn't. I mean I did wonder why I saw her so little after high school…" she suddenly gasped and then said in a pained voice, "I've never been to her house. Kagome. Oh, my God."

"Sango," Sesshomaru said with a gentleness that surprised himself. "I know this has come as a shock but I need to check on her. Where does her father live?"

"Sango closed her eyes briefly before looking him directly in the eye as she said, "5132 Magnolia Blvd."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru opened the door and was almost gone when Sango called out to him.

"Sesshomaru?"

He turned. "Yes?"

"Please let me know how she is."

He looked at her. "I will."

Sesshomaru left the house, climbed into his car, and gunned away.

x

Sesshomaru pulled up and looked up at a very normal suburban home. Two storied white with light blue trim. Well kept lawn. The damn house even had a picket fence.

Sesshomaru got out of his car and strode up the front walk. He rang the doorway and concentrated on not breaking down the door.

After a couple of minutes a voice came from the other side of the door, it was Kagome.

"Yes. Who is it?"

"Kagome? It's Sesshomaru."

There was a long silence. "Sesshomaru?"

He heard the sound of the locks being undone and Kagome opened the door.

"Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?"

Sesshomaru found himself hardly hearing her, his gaze locked on her. She was dressed in black slacks and a pink blouse. But what captured his attention were the bruises on her face and arm. She had a livid bruise on her left cheek and three bruises on her upper and lower arms that Sesshomaru realized, with a painful ache, had come from fingers.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked wearily.

"I was worried about you."

"Worried? I left you a note."

"I know. I found it. But, Kagome, you told me how your father is! Why did you come back?"

"I had nowhere to go."

Sesshomaru couldn't explain the passion, anger, and agony he was now feeling. "You did! You could have stayed with me!"

She glanced at him briefly. "No. I couldn't."

"Why not?" he demanded.

She slowly raised her eyes to him and stared levelly at him. Sesshomaru realized that he was seeing anger in her eyes.

"I want to stay where I'm wanted. I don't want to be taken in out of pity. That only causes resentment. Just how you began to resent me."

"I _did _want you to stay with me. I am not the type to extend such invitations readily."

Kagome shook her head. "You provided me with a place to stay and necessities for which I'm grateful but you distance yourself from me. Refused to engage in the slightest confidence or sign you enjoyed my company. Nothing to show my presence was anything but a burden you decided to endure."

Sesshomaru felt sudden anger. It was partially due to her stubbornness and inability to see the truth in what he was saying. But some of that anger was directed at himself for seeing the reasons for her conclusions. He'd made her comfortable and then essentially run away from her. He _had _treated her like an unwelcome guest.

"You were not a burden in any way. And I do care, even if I can't confide right away."

She looked at him and Sesshomaru had to force himself to continue to meet her gaze.

"You care?" she repeated.

"Yes."

"How?"

"I'm here for you."

There was suddenly a spark in her eyes and Sesshomaru realized she hadn't been angry before, _now _she was angry.

"You came for me," she repeated evenly. "Am I supposed to respond to that somehow? With gratitude? With joy? Well I'll tell you how I'm responding, I'm not flattered. I'm staying."

"How can you be so stubborn?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Very easily."

Kagome made a move as though to close the door but Sesshomaru gripped it and held it open. Kagome didn't let go of the door and she looked at Sesshomaru, challenge in her eyes.

"Why can't you hear me? I'm telling you I do not want you back out of obligation. I care for you. I-"

"Kagome. Who are you talking to?"

Sesshomaru noticed the fear that filled her eyes, making her look like a trapped animal.

A man appeared behind Kagome and Sesshomaru noticed how Kagome immediately dropped behind her father, her hands wrung and her gaze downward.

"Who the hell are you?" he demanded.

Sesshomaru looked him over. Tall, about six feet, very muscular near stocky build. He had short black hair and cold brown eyes. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sesshomaru."

"And is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"It will."

Sesshomaru clenched his hands so tightly to control his anger that he felt blood trickling between his fingers.

"Are you threatening me you punk?"

"Its no more than you deserve for what you've done to Kagome."

Kagome's fearful eyes flew to Sesshomaru's face as a look of angry realization settled over the father's face.

"So, you're the one who was keeping my daughter…"

"Daddy, please…"

The father turned to her. "Shut the hell up. I'll deal with you later."

Kagome took a step back and Sesshomaru let out a low growl.

"You'll do no such thing you bastard," Sesshomaru ground out. "You won't lay another hand on her."

"She's my daughter and you have no say."

"You are not worthy to be her father."

"Kagome. Get inside."

Her father gripped her by the arm and began to drag her inside. Kagome winced but allowed herself to be dragged, offering no resistance. Sesshomaru leapt forward and delivered a blow to the father's face with all the force he could. The father fell dragging Kagome with him. Sesshomaru struck him again forcing him to release her.

"Leave her alone," Sesshomaru growled.

Sesshomaru turned and walked off, dragging Kagome with him. Sesshomaru opened the passenger door and Kagome slid in without a word. Sesshomaru was just starting up the car when Kagome spoke.

"Sesshomaru."

He looked at her and braced himself for the fireworks he expected to be the recipient of. However, she surprised him.

"Thank you."

He looked at her in silence for a moment before saying, "you believe me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Let's go home."

"Home." She smiled. "I like the sound of that."

x

Sesshomaru parked the car and the two stepped inside the house.

"Come," Sesshomaru said gently.

Kagome trailed after him into the kitchen and perched on a stool while Sesshomaru put coffee grounds and water into the pot. He leaned against the counter facing Kagome.

"I apologize if I was a little…Neanderthal-like."

"That's okay. I think I needed it to snap me to my senses."

"Why did you go back to your father Kagome?"

"I thought you didn't want me here and I had nowhere else to go. What choice was there?"

"What about your friends? Sango or Shippo?"

She played with her coffee mug for a moment before looking at him. "How? I never told them about my father. How could I explain needing a place to stay? Explain not having contact with my father? Besides, my father knows them; I couldn't hide."

Sesshomaru wanted to ask her about her decision not to tell her friends about her father but sensed this was a sensitive subject and didn't press the point.

After a silence Kagome asked rather timidly, "Are you sure its okay if I stay here?"

Sesshomaru looked at her thoughtfully. "_I'm _sure but I feel I should ask _you _that. Are you okay with staying here?"

"Yes. I feel…safe here."

Sesshomaru nodded, not showing the warmth he felt at hearing this. Given the circumstances of Kagome's life he took this as a compliment.

After a brief silence, Sesshomaru spoke. "Were you serious the other day when you spoke of 'earning your keep'?" Sesshomaru asked, feeling that if she was to stay here that they should get certain things clarified.

"Yes."

"I appreciate the help but I want l you to know that you don't have to do any of it."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru got up and returned with the coffee pot. "More?" he asked.

"Yes, please," she said holding out her cup.

Sesshomaru refilled both cups, returned the coffee pot, and resettled in his seat.

"Oh…"

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "Yes?" he asked.

"I just realized. You missed work because of me…sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What do you do?"

There were other things Sesshomaru wanted to talk to her about but he decided that they would keep until a later time.

"I'm vice president of a family company. They manufacture software." 

Kagome took a sip of coffee before asking, "What kind of software?"

Sesshomaru looked at her with some surprise. Most people upon hearing the word software immediately grew bored or had questions that were obviously probing into the success of the company/him.

"Flight simulations and military training."

"Really? Wow…"

Kagome noticed the look on Sesshomaru's face. "What?"

"It's just a different experience for anyone to actually care what kind of software."

Kagome smiled. "Maybe I'm just more nosy."

"I doubt that."

"You're a vice president?"

Sesshomaru felt himself cringe. He'd thought she was different…what was it about the words vice president that made people see status and dollar signs?

"Uh…how old are you?" She clapped a hand to her mouth. "If you don't mind me asking," she added quickly.

Sesshomaru couldn't help it, he laughed. Kagome grew red and a look of confusion came over her features.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru said sobering. "I'm 27."

Kagome gazed at him and Sesshomaru began to feel uncomfortable.

"It's just kinda hard to tell," she finally said. "Then when you said you were vice president and I was curious if you were just young looking." Kagome smiled. "See? I am nosy."

"No, you are not."

She was different after all…

"So," Kagome said. "Will you tell me more about your flight simulation software?"

With a warm feeling in his heart, Sesshomaru did and Kagome listened.

X

X

X

X

**Whelps, that's it for chapter three…please please review! Please?**

**Here's a preview of the next chapter…**

"Kagome."

She glanced up from the newspaper. "Yes."

He struggled to unstick his tongue. "How did you-well that is…how-would you like to go see a movie?"

She looked surprised but said, "Sure."

"Okay. I'll call and see what's playing."

And Sesshomaru, for all practical purposes, fled. Was _he_ a coward. Since when did he get so nervous and tongue tied and then invent excuses to cover up cowardice? He didn't protest to going to a movie but that had _not _been his question. Sighing he picked up the phone. He hoped there was something decent playing to distract him from his stupidity.

**X**

**X**

**Okay…so I'll see you all with the next installment of "Love's Trial"!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I had no idea that it's been YEARS**__**since I lasted posted! I doubt I still have the attention of any of this story's original readers (**_**I **_**would have given up on me a long time ago), but I'm still so sorry if I've left anyone hanging! Although, are my stories even good enough to warrant any sort of mental distress when they are absent? Kinda doubt it. **

**The following is a long rambling author's note in the face of so long an absence. Anyone not interested…skip past the bold bit!**

**To anyone still with me here (and still interested, perhaps?), I thought I'd give you a little background on where I've been for the last few years! This humble author now has three part-time jobs to help pay for that tuition! School goes very slowly for the poor who are not eligible for financial aid! I'm now living in my own apartment and alternating between loving and loathing the life of a bachelorette. My fridge has the tendency to hit the kind of empty were not even condiments are to be found. **

**But perhaps the biggest (and best!) change in my life is the wonderful relationship I find myself in. We have been together 4 years and he is completely lovely :) We actually have a history that goes back 10 years…but that's a long story that I will not bore you with at the moment. He might actually provide inspiration for my writings, since I now know for myself what euphoria and love are like. I also understand what it's like to be understood and cherished. And even after four years, we defy other people's predictions by still being crazy about one another! **

**Anyways, enough rambling about my love life…here is the (hopefully anticipated) continuation of Love's Trial!**

**X**

**X**

**So here's the fourth chapter and I'll be posting at least one more at the same time. Consider it as part of my apology…enjoy!**

**X**

**X**

**x**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the love of the best man in the whole wide world :) **

**X**

**X**

**WARNING: There will be swearing! I just want to draw your attention to the rating as well as the warnings I laid out at the beginning of this story. I'm sure people noticed but I think that my warnings bear repeating: there is swearing in this story. There are also sensitive issues that may not be appropriate for everyone. Namely, there are mentions of both domestic violence and alcoholism. Please do not read this story if any of the above would be disturbing and/or inappropriate for you. **

**X**

**X**

Sesshomaru glanced up from his book, his gaze settling on the clock hanging on the wall. 6:32. He and Kagome had spent a quiet day at Sesshomaru's home, minus the turmoil in the morning of course. It had slipped his mind until now, but Sesshomaru realized that it was Saturday night. Maybe Kagome would appreciate a night out? There was also the fact that she cooked dinner every night; maybe it would be appropriate to take her out to eat for once. Sesshomaru had the feeling that taking her out to eat was the only way to prevent her from cooking. Sesshomaru set his book aside and made his way upstairs to Kagome's room.

He knocked once at Kagome's door, which was open slightly, before pushing it all the way open. The door was already started on its inward momentum when Kagome's call of "Just a moment" reached his ears. But the door was already open. Kagome stood there, obviously in the process of changing, with her arms tangled in a shirt's fabric, her eyes wide with shock, confusion, and embarrassment. Sesshomaru stood across from her, the door knob in hand, shock and confusion fighting for dominance in his mind. Long moments passed with the two simply staring at each other. Sesshomaru suddenly returned to his senses.

"Sorry," he said and quickly backpedaled out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru walked quickly down the hall before stopping and standing at the top of the stairs. Sesshomaru stood there without moving for some time, his vacant eyes staring into nothingness. Later he would recall this incident and simply feel like a fool. But his current thoughts were not on his mortification. Kagome's back and torso had been bared to him and Sesshomaru was disturbed…and angry…at the bruises and scars marking her skin. Disturbed at the pain that Kagome had gone through and angry…very angry…at the person who had done that to her…

But Sesshomaru was also uneasy. He was uneasy because those injuries were not what haunted him so vividly at this moment. No, what would not leave his mind was Kagome herself. The image of her was what made him so uneasy and so distracted. He was not sure what his feelings were exactly but he _was_ uneasy about the way her image kept repeating in his mind. The frailty of her slender frame. The way her silken hair brushed against her exposed shoulder blades. The curve of cheek and neck as she turned to look at him. The long eyelashes enhancing the shape and color of her beautiful eyes.

Sesshomaru finally shook himself out of his stupor and descended thoughtfully down the stairs…his mind still on Kagome.

_'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ he groused to himself.

Kagome came downstairs about ten minutes later, her eyes downcast and fixed on the floor. She walked into the living room and came to a stop near Sesshomaru, but without speaking. Sesshomaru looked at the top of her bent head but soon looked away, unable to find anything to say about what had transpired upstairs.

"Would you like to go get something to eat?"

"Yes."

X

Sesshomaru tossed back and forth in bed, fruitlessly trying to fall asleep. Then, almost as though he was in a trance, he rose and slowly made his way to the study. He came to an abrupt halt just outside the door. Sesshomaru stared blankly at the woodwork, his mind working furiously. His resolve to cast off his drunken weakness was disintegrating in the wake of his body's demand. He took a couple of deep breaths. He couldn't even _think _straight right now. There was no harm in having just _one _drink, was there? Just one? Sesshomaru walked slowly into the study, leaving the door open. Perhaps the open door would make it less tempting to lose control. Just one drink. Sesshomaru went up to the liquor cabinet and stared at the bottles there. Suddenly, Sesshomaru slammed his fist into the wood sideboard. No! Who the hell was he trying to fool? One drink, like hell! Damn. Damn damn damn! Sesshomaru closed his eyes and took a few shuddering breaths, willing his shaking body to relax.

"Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru whirled around, and felt as though his heart had dropped towards his knees. Kagome...

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

Sesshomaru felt humiliated and all too aware of his clammy skin, shaking limbs, and feverish breathing. He could only manage a shake of his head. Why did she have to see him like this? The shame was almost unbearable. What would she think of him now? It was some time before Sesshomaru worked up the courage to look at Kagome. To his great surprise, she didn't look remotely disgusted. Only concerned.

"Why don't you go up to your room?" she suggested after a short pause. "I'll join you in a moment."

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze.

"Please?"

Sesshomaru nodded and slowly made his way to his room. What was he going to do? What was she doing? He couldn't think…

Sesshomaru entered his room and slowly sat down on the bed. Kagome came in shortly later. She had a glass in her hand.

"Here," she said softly. "Drink this."

Sesshomaru took the glass from her and was ashamed at his trembling hands. He tasted the drink and discovered that it was diluted brandy. He looked at her.

"It's hard to stop cold," she said, answering his unspoken question. "Just a little alcohol a day will help lessen the withdrawal symptoms."

Kagome settled herself on the edge of the bed. "Drink," she said firmly.

Sesshomaru complied but was ashamed at the way his trembling hands caused him to spill some of the liquid down his chin. He soon finished the drink and set the glass down. Sesshomaru took a couple of deep breaths and was surprised to discover that his yearning for drink, though still formidable, was no longer insurmountable.

"Now," Kagome said. "Lie down."

Sesshomaru complied; his feelings of docility made him feel helpless but he did not have the strength or resolve to change the situation. Kagome went over to the bookcase and gazed at the titles for a moment before turning back to face him.

"Shall I read to you for awhile? What would you like?"

"Anything."

Kagome nodded, selected a book, and then settled herself at the foot of the bed. She opened the book and began to read. Sesshomaru hardly heard a word in ten but the sound of her voice was soothing and he gradually fell asleep.

X

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes, squinting against the harsh daylight filtering through his curtains. What time was it? He rolled over and checked the clock. 10:23. Sesshomaru found himself doing a double-take. He couldn't recall the last time he'd slept so late. No hangover. It had been a long time since he woke up without nausea and a pounding head. Sesshomaru cautiously sat up. He didn't feel great…but, then again, he didn't feel horrible. Sesshomaru got up and took a shower before going downstairs. Kagome sat at the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. She looked up as he approached.

"Good morning," she greeted. A faint frown line appeared between her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly…okay."

"Would you like some coffee? Toast?"

Sesshomaru took a quick internal assessment before nodding. "Both, please."

"One slice or two?"

"Two."

"Coming up."

Kagome began to bustle about the kitchen, speaking to Sesshomaru over her shoulder.

"I opened the newspaper. I hope that's okay. I wasn't sure when you'd be up."

"No problem. Are you done with the financial section?"

"I set it aside for you. The sports are underneath."

Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile. Kagome noticed and paused.

"What?" she asked.

"It is amusing to realize how predictable I am."

"Not really predictable. You just have a routine."

"Same thing, I think."

"Perhaps," she said with a smile of her own.

Kagome set the coffee and toast in front of him and the two finished up breakfast in companionable silence, the only sounds coming from the turning pages of newspaper. Once they had finished, Kagome started to stand but Sesshomaru deterred her.

"You cooked. I'll clean."

"I wouldn't exactly call it cooking," she said, but sat back down anyway.

Sesshomaru feigned busyness as he attempted to find the right words. Also while he attempted to banish his embarrassment and pride, so that he could actually _say_ the words. Finally, when there was no other way to stall in the kitchen, he decided to bite the bullet.

"Kagome."

She glanced up from the newspaper. "Yes?"

He struggled to un-stick his tongue. "How did you-well, that is…how-would you like to see a movie?"

She looked surprised but said, "Sure."

"Okay. I'll call and see what's playing."

And Sesshomaru, for all practical purposes, fled the room. Since when did he get so nervous and tongue tied? Since when did he invent excuses when he lost his nerve? He didn't mind seeing a movie, but that had _not _been his question. Sighing, he picked up the phone. He hoped there was something decent playing, in order to distract him from his stupidity.

X

"How did you like the movie?" Kagome asked.

Sesshomaru was trying to think of a diplomatic answer, but his concentration was broken by Kagome's laughter.

"Don't worry, I didn't like it either. Sorry for suggesting it."

Sesshomaru looked at her. He had never encountered anyone so able to read him. He wondered if Kagome was that perceptive, or if he was that obvious.

"What is it?" Kagome asked. "Are you okay?"

He smiled slightly. "I am fine. I was just wondering how you seem to know what I am thinking."

"Oh. I guess because I pay attention to your facial expression."

"I suppose I must be too demonstrative."

Kagome's lips twitched ever so slightly. "No, not really. I think that once you get to know someone, you learn how to read their subtle mannerisms."

There was a brief silence before Sesshomaru said, "I suppose I have not picked up on your expressions enough. What are _you_ thinking right now?"

"That few men would have agreed to go to _that_ movie."

"Maybe I have a fever."

Kagome looked at him blankly for a moment. Then she laughed. "I'm glad to see you like this."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. You just seem more…lighthearted right now. I'm glad."

"Hmm."

Sesshomaru didn't tell Kagome that the likely reason for his supposed lightheartedness was her company. He couldn't find the courage to do so. He checked his watch.

"Would you like to get something to eat?"

"Sure."

"Anything in particular?" he asked.

"Surprise me."

They ate dinner and returned to the house by nine. Kagome immediately excused herself to take a shower. As soon as she was out of sight, Sesshomaru all but collapsed onto the couch in the living room. He had been feeling fine for the most part. But his desire for a drink kept growing stronger as the day wore on. He got up and paced about the living room, feeling too restless and agitated to keep still any longer.

Kagome seemed to appear suddenly by his side. Sesshomaru had not even noticed her approach. Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks and met her gaze. He felt heat creeping up his neck. There was no way that Kagome could fail to understand his pacing.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not well."

"I'm sorry."

Kagome sat down and indicated the seat next to her. Sesshomaru sat.

"Why are you helping me with this?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly after a prolonged silence.

She seemed surprised by his question but answered readily, "Because I want to."

"But why?"

"I care about you. Besides you've helped me so much, I consider it a privilege to be able to help you in return." Kagome looked down at her hands briefly. "I also hate seeing anyone in so much pain."

"I am a pathetic object for your sympathy."

She frowned and Sesshomaru found himself looking away. There was a long tense silence. Sesshomaru's startled gaze flew to Kagome's face as he felt her hand on his arm. She looked very serious.

"Don't say that," she said firmly.

"Why?" he asked, shrugging from her grasp. "It is true. I am pathetic and weak."

Sesshomaru barely avoided vocalizing his surprise when Kagome placed her hand to his face and gently forced him to look at her. It was several moments before he had the courage to meet her gaze.

"It is _not _true," she said seriously. "It's obvious that you were trying to ease some enormous burden. You cannot be blamed for the poison's effects. Or the hold it came to have on you."

Sesshomaru dropped his gaze as his throat suddenly tightened with emotion. Rin…

Kagome dropped her hands and Sesshomaru chanced a look at her. She smiled sadly at him but did not speak. Sesshomaru knew she was not going to force his confidence. But…for some reason…he wanted her to know.

"This began when Rin, my daughter, died," he said in a low voice. "I adopted her when she was seven years old. She was only 14 when she was killed." Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the surge of pain welling up in his chest. "She died in my arms, before I could get her to the hospital."

"I'm so sorry, Sesshomaru," he heard Kagome whisper.

Sesshomaru drew a shaky breath before continuing "I had never cared for anyone as I did for her. Never loved as I loved her. When she died…it was so painful just to get up in the morning. I couldn't stand being within my own mind. Every night, the guilt and grief…the alcohol helped me to forget."

There was silence before Kagome asked softly, "Guilt for what, Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru clenched the couch fabric in his fists. "It was my fault she died."

"What do you mean?"

"She died because of me. I promised to protect her. Then I let her walk home at night. She was attacked, assaulted, and left to die. It was my fault."

"Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru, look at me."

After several moments, he complied. She gazed at him before speaking.

"It was not your fault. It's tragic what happened to Rin, but it wasn't your fault."

Sesshomaru broke eye contact as he said, "I wish I could believe you."

They were silent again for nearly half an hour, both lost in their own thoughts. Sesshomaru was slowly pulled from his own thoughts as his withdrawal symptoms began to reappear. He felt a tremor in his hands and sweat forming on his brow. He felt Kagome's gaze on him but couldn't meet her eyes. She got up and left the living room without a word. Sesshomaru stared after her. Before Sesshomaru had time to wonder, she was back with a glass in hand. Sesshomaru took it without a word and gratefully began to drink.

"Thank you," he said, when he had finished.

"You're welcome."

Sesshomaru settled back against the couch and closed his eyes. He felt Kagome settle on the couch next to him.

"I have been meaning to ask you," Sesshomaru said, keeping his eyes closed. "How is it that you seem to have experience with this kind of thing?"

Kagome was silent for so long that Sesshomaru thought she wasn't going to answer.

"My mother drank herself to death when I was ten."

Sesshomaru's eyes flew open. He sat up and looked at Kagome. Her gaze was directed at the wall and her hands were clasped together in her lap.

"I am sorry for bringing it up," Sesshomaru said.

She didn't answer right away. "It's okay. It was hard, but at least she's in a better place. Far away from my father. I tried to help her stop, but it was too late. Her liver and heart failed…and she passed away."

"Leaving you alone."

"Yes. My father blamed me for her death."

"What? Why?"

"He said that my birth was what led her to alcoholism." Kagome looked down at her lap. "Maybe its true…I wouldn't know."

"Kagome. It is not your fault. Even if the timing _is _correct, it is not your fault. She chose drink for reasons of her own. In any case, I would hesitate before taking your father's word on such matters."

She shook her head. "You don't even know him."

"I know he is abusive. Abusers blame everyone but themselves for the things that happen."

She didn't answer and Sesshomaru could see the tears trickling down Kagome's face. Sesshomaru found his own discomfort paling in comparison to the need to halt Kagome's crying.

"Get dressed."

She looked at him with confusion. "What?"

"Get dressed," he repeated. "Please."

"Okay," she said. "But why?"

"We're going somewhere special."

"Okay," she said, still clearly confused.

Kagome went up the stairs and descended just over five minutes later, now dressed in pants and a blouse.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

"Yes. Come."

Kagome followed Sesshomaru outside to his car. The two climbed in before Sesshomaru pulled out of the driveway. He knew Kagome was curious but he deliberately didn't say a word on the fifteen minute drive. They pulled into an empty parking structure and Sesshomaru opened the passenger door. Kagome looked around, her confusion evident.

"Where are we?" she asked.

"You will see. Come with me."

They entered an elevator and Sesshomaru pressed the button for the fifteenth floor. When they stepped out, the hall they entered was nearly dark and Sesshomaru took Kagome by the elbow to guide her. They walked nearly fifty feet before stopping outside a large double door. Sesshomaru withdrew a ring of keys from inside his pocket, unlocked the door, and shut it behind them. It was pitch black inside and Sesshomaru felt Kagome grab his arm. Sesshomaru quickly flipped on the lights. The room was large with high white walls, a number of metal desks, and a large glass window which showed an even larger space beyond. Below the waist-high window were a number of gears, switches, and the like.

"Is this your office?" Kagome asked.

"Look out the glass."

Kagome complied and then gave a small gasp. Sesshomaru came and stood next to her. They were looking down into a large room where several large pieces of machinery could be seen.

"Is that the machinery they use for training astronauts?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Sesshomaru said. "And the other machine is a flight simulator."

"This is great!" Kagome said with awe in her voice.

Sesshomaru smiled, pleased that his attempt had been successful. "Would you like to try the flight simulator?"

"Can I?"

"Yes. Come with me."

They went down into the room and Sesshomaru took Kagome over to the flight simulator. He strapped Kagome in and explained how to "fly" properly. Though Kagome's flying left something to be desired, she was obviously having a blast. Sesshomaru realized that she was merely enjoying the experience, not letting her lack of skill hinder her enjoyment. Sesshomaru had to admire this since most of the people he worked with cared only that they did things with technical perfection. They stayed several hours, before finally calling it quits at one o'clock.

"Thank you so much, Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. "That was so much fun!"

"I am glad you enjoyed it."

"Though I guess I'd make a pretty lousy pilot," she laughed.

Sesshomaru smiled. "What you lack in experience, you make up in passion."

"Thanks…" she hesitated. "Do you think we can do that again sometime?"

"Of course, if you wish."

"I do. Thank you."

They drove in silence for a time before Kagome suddenly gave a small gasp. Sesshomaru jerked his head around in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked with concern.

"Tomorrow…well, today, is Monday!"

"Yes…" Sesshomaru drew out, not understanding what she was talking about.

"You have to work today and it's so late!" She looked at him apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"Do not worry about it," Sesshomaru said, hiding his relief that this was Kagome's only concern. "I wanted to take you there. All I wanted was for you to enjoy yourself."

Sesshomaru felt Kagome's gaze on him but didn't speak until he shut off the car engine.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You were trying to cheer me up, weren't you?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "Yes," he said carefully.

"Then, thank you again. It worked."

"Good."

X

**Okay My Lovelies…that was chapter four. I will be posting the next chapter as well…please accept my apology :)**

**Oh, and I apologize for any inconsistencies between my fanfiction and reality. I'm not an expert on alcoholism recovery or software companies :) This is not my best work (in my opinion) and, to be honest, I don't really want to spend the research time on it. Apparently there is laziness in the face of disappointment ;) **

**As always…please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is Chapter Five of "Love's Trial." As always, please heed the warnings and don't read if you might be offended (Sesshomaru has a potty mouth in this chapter). And, because I have to say it, I don't own Inuyasha or anything even remotely connected to it ;) (I also neither own nor have any rights to ****The Portrait of a Lady****, ****Daisy Miller****, or Henry James). Enjoy!**

X

Sesshomaru sighed inaudibly as he pulled out his keys and unlocked the front door; it had been a long day. He let himself in and then headed towards the kitchen, led by the comforting smell of cooking food. The now immaculate kitchen (courtesy of Kagome's impressive housekeeping skills) was empty with a pot of stew simmering gently on the stove. Where was Kagome? Sesshomaru did not have to search long since Kagome was in the living room, curled up on the sofa and reading a book.

"Hello."

Kagome jumped slightly and turned to look at him. "Hi."

"What are you reading?"

Kagome said, "The Portrait of a Lady." She handed him the book.

Sesshomaru took the book and then noticed the piece of paper stuck to the back. A library book. Sesshomaru had not taken her there, which meant that she had gone across town. Alone.

"You went to the library," Sesshomaru said, his voice coming out more accusatory than he intended.

Kagome's eyes took on a look of confusion and a touch of hurt at his tone.

"Yes," she said cautiously. "Yes, I did."

"Why."

"Why are you so upset, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, looking more visibly upset at the hard edge to his voice.

"You had no right to go there."

Sesshomaru barely registered the red flush of anger that crept up Kagome's neck before he turned and walked away. He hadn't gotten any further than the top of the stairs when Kagome caught up with him.

"Sesshomaru!"

He took his time turning to face her. He gazed down at her face and felt a twinge of apprehension. Kagome's hackles were obviously up.

"What do you mean 'I had no right'?" she demanded.

"Just that."

"_You_ have no right to order me around!"

"This is my home and I have every right to decide what goes on."

Sesshomaru could practically see steam coming out of Kagome's ears. Her hands were balled into fists and her stance was stiff and defiant.

"How can you be so controlling!"

Sesshomaru said nothing, his own anger and pride reacting to Kagome's words. "I think the better question is, how can you be so foolish?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

Kagome's eyes suddenly filled with tears and her voice was choked and furious. "Now you're laying guilt on me? You _are_ controlling! Just like my father!"

Sesshomaru felt as though he had been slapped, his hurt and disbelief letting him do nothing but stare at Kagome. Kagome's hands flew to her mouth and she stared back at him, her gaze nearly frightened. After a long moment, Kagome fled towards her room.

There was no dinner that night.

X

Sesshomaru slumped in his chair and massaged his temples. He had just yelled at his seventh person of the day. Sesshomaru harbored no delusions that he was a fun person to work with. But his justified reputation was that he, while tough, was loyal, fair, and appreciative of hard work. But he had found himself irritable with everyone who crossed his path, yelling at people for things that normally wouldn't have generated a blip on his radar. Things of little consequence or things not the fault of others.

It was as though he could not control himself, a phenomenon he did not have much experience with. But he could not deny the reason…he knew what it was all too well. Kagome. Remembering her words, he felt anger, yes, but the more vivid feeling was painful hurt. He couldn't stop her words from replaying over and over again in his mind. Just like her father…

Sesshomaru left work early for the first time since he could remember. As the day had progressed, his control, if anything, slipped further and further from his grasp. The hurt and anger kept percolating under the surface, tumbling in his mind and, as the day wore on, the guilt began to emerge.

Sesshomaru walked aimlessly through the promenade. He had driven over here from work, not quite able to face going home. Sesshomaru paused and then went into the store, emerging some 20 minutes later, bag in hand.

Sesshomaru walked through the front door where the smell of cooking food immediately reached his nose. He made his way towards the kitchen, pausing briefly in the rarely used dinning room: the table was nicely set with china and candlesticks.

Kagome, spoon in hand, looked up as Sesshomaru entered the kitchen. There was a long and awkward silence.

Until they both began to apologize at once.

"No, I apologize," Sesshomaru said. "Please continue."

Kagome broke eye contact and hesitated before speaking in a low halting tone. "I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have said all those things. I was…was angry. I felt controlled…by men…so, I guess, I overreacted. You're nothing like my father, Sesshomaru."

"I did not intend to be controlling. And I apologize for making you feel that way. I believe I overreacted to what I, in the heat of the moment, perceived as disobedience. But…" Sesshomaru found his words failing him but forced himself to continue. "…But I believe what I was truly feeling was…worry. The thought of you being alone…with your father around…"

Sesshomaru found himself unable to continue. Unsure of _how_ to continue.

After a few moments, Kagome lifted her gaze to Sesshomaru's. Some of the worry and sorrow began to leave Kagome's eyes, to be replaced with confusion. And with something else. Sesshomaru felt some confusion of his own. He took a couple of involuntary steps closer to Kagome and felt himself simply gazing at her upturned face, looking into her wide eyes, so near to his own.

Sesshomaru took a step backward and Kagome dropped her gaze.

"I have a gift for you," Sesshomaru said, holding the bag towards her.

Kagome looked at him and then took the bag. She pulled out the book and read the title.

"Daisy Miller?"

"It is also by Henry James, the author of Portrait of a Lady."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sesshomaru. I haven't read this yet."

"You are welcome."

Kagome smiled. "Would you like to eat? I made something special."

"Yes."

X

Two weeks had passed since that night. Kagome and Sesshomaru continued to move comfortably around the house together as they had before. But there were occasional moments of awareness since that night. Moments of silence where feelings were confused and not as usual. But they did not speak of these and continued to live day by day, continued to live as something between friends and family. With Kagome's help Sesshomaru overcame much of the temptation to drink and no longer partook of it at all. In addition, at Kagome's insistence, he had gone to the doctor for the first time in years. He was pronounced in perfect health.

X

Sesshomaru awoke and stretched briefly before rolling out of bed. The novelty of waking up without a murmur from his body was a novelty whose appeal had not yet worn off. He put coffee on in the kitchen and then headed back upstairs to get ready for work. He took a quick shower, dressed, and pulled his hair back. He hesitated after closing the door to his bedroom.

He quietly walked over to Kagome's door and knocked very softly. There was no answer and he slowly opened the door a crack. She was asleep. Being careful not to wake her, he quietly went inside and looked down at her. He remembered the first time he'd seen her sleep and how troubled and protective she'd been in dreams. Now her body was more relaxed and there was no frown upon her face. Her long black hair was spread across the pillow and her eyelashes fluttered slightly. She was resting her head on her arm and had kicked off the blanket. As Sesshomaru gazed down at her he was struck with how beautiful she was. Sighing quietly, Sesshomaru gently pulled up the blanket and tucked it around her. Kagome stirred slightly and then was still. Sesshomaru allowed himself another moment to look upon her before leaving the room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Sesshomaru filled a travel mug with coffee but left the coffee maker on in order to keep the coffee warm for Kagome. She wasn't likely to be up for another hour. Sesshomaru arrived at work without incident and was able to work, nearly without delay or interruption, until about three o'clock, when his secretary buzzed him over the intercom.

"Mr. Taisho?"

"Yes?"

"There is a Mr. Inuyasha Taisho in the waiting room. Should I make an appointment for a later time? Or will you see him, he said it was urgent."

_'Inuyasha? What is he doing here?'_

"Send him in."

"Yes, Sir."

The two simply looked at each other for several moments once Inuyasha walked into Sesshomaru's office. Inuyasha was his half brother and the two of them did not see each other much. They were not especially close. His brother was 24 and a police officer who worked narcotics. Today, however, he was without his uniform.

"What can I do for you, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru finally asked, indicating for Inuyasha to take a seat.

Inuyasha sat and said, "I hear you have a Kagome Higurashi living with you."

Sesshomaru took several moments to control his surprise before he spoke. "And where did you hear that?"

"Why are you being difficult, Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked testily. "I'm not here as a cop. I'm here as your brother and as a friend."

Sesshomaru felt himself soften slightly. "I apologize."

Inuyasha nodded. "It's fine. I guess it's normal for us to tick each other off, huh? Anyways, tell me, is there a Kagome Higurashi staying with you?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment. But he knew he could trust his brother, even if he _was_ annoying. "Yes. She is."

"Damn," Inuyasha said. "I was hoping you wouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"Mr. Higurashi, Kagome's father, is going to press charges against you. Then he plans to file a lawsuit. He claims you essentially abducted Kagome and are keeping her against his wishes. Higurashi is claiming that Kagome is mentally incompetent, unable to make her own decisions, and that you are using that to keep her with you. He wants to get you put away and then receive "fair compensation" for the so-called emotional damage he's sustained."

"What?" Sesshomaru roared, jumping to his feet.

"That's what I thought," Inuyasha said with disgust.

"Are you sure this wasn't just a rumor?" Sesshomaru demanded. "Surely the law wouldn't actually give this consideration!"

Inuyasha gave him a look. "I know the difference between a rumor and something that's going to take place. I heard it from a friend of mine. He's a paralegal for the attorney that Mr. Higurashi retained. The guy is a sleeze, a certifiable ambulance chaser. My friend occasionally slips me information when he suspects that the law is being abused."

"Fuck," Sesshomaru whispered, sitting down with a thump and running aggravated hands through his hair. What was going to happen?

After several moments Sesshomaru had collected himself sufficiently to address Inuyasha.

"Why are you telling me this?" Sesshomaru asked. "You could get into a whole hell of a lot of trouble. You and your friend."

"I know. But I know you must care about this girl. Besides, I don't trust this Higurashi. He's been brought up on assault, domestic violence, battery, public intoxication, and there have been more domestic disturbance calls to his home than I can count. My concern is with justice, not the 'law'. And justice lies with Kagome and not having her returned to her shithead of a father."

"But what can I do?" Sesshomaru asked, as much to himself as to Inuyasha. "I don't want to go to jail, obviously, but Kagome…"

Inuyasha sighed. "I don't know. Let's just hope that there's a fair judge. But the sooner you know, the sooner you can get to work with your lawyer, finding ways to make sure that bastard doesn't win."

Sesshomaru sighed. Then he stood and held out his hand to Inuyasha. "Thank you, Inuyasha. I mean it."

"Good luck." Inuyasha gave him an odd look. "And I'm sorry, but you can't bring me into this."

"I understand."

"Thanks."

Inuyasha left. Sesshomaru stared blankly at his desk. Damn. This couldn't be happening. He picked up the phone and called his lawyer. He was a friend and Sesshomaru trusted him both personally and professionally. Then he went home. He wasn't letting Kagome out of his sight.

X

"Sesshomaru! You're home early!" Kagome said.

Sesshomaru looked at her and it took effort to answer her normally. Should he tell her? Not now, he decided.

"I decided to take off early," he told her. "I was thinking we could go do something, since it is Friday."

"Sure!" Kagome agreed readily. "What?"

"Why don't we both get ready to go. We can decide in the car."

"Okay."

Sesshomaru took a quick shower and then changed into a pair of black slacks and a white t-shirt. He slipped his feet into a pair of black sneakers and grabbed a jacket. The sneakers were a new acquisition. He had purchased them after Kagome had teased him that he looked the same whether he was going to work or not. It was not certain why he felt it necessary to prove that he wasn't always uptight, which is how he interpreted her remark. He then brushed out his hair and left it down. He had a slight headache. Kagome came downstairs about three minutes after him. She was busy slipping on a jacket, so Sesshomaru had the opportunity to study her. He'd given her some money, over her protests, to buy any necessities and he hadn't seen this outfit yet. She looked beautiful. She wore a black pencil skirt, black flats, a pink blouse and a black jacket. She'd left her hair down and Sesshomaru saw no signs of make-up. But, then again, she didn't need it.

"Are you ready?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes."

"Come."

They got into the car and Sesshomaru pulled out of the driveway.

"So, where are we going?" Kagome asked.

"Shall we go to the promenade?"

"Sure. That sounds like fun."

They reached their destination in good time and Sesshomaru parked the car. They browsed the stores for awhile and stopped to watch a skit being put on in the street.

"Would you like to get some ice cream?" Kagome asked.

"Sure." Sesshomaru made to approach the vendor, but Kagome stopped him.

"I'll get it."

"Very well."

Sesshomaru took out some money and handed it to Kagome.

"What would you like?" she asked.

"Whatever suits you."

"Okay. I'll be right back."

Sesshomaru watched Kagome walk over to the ice cream cart. There was no line and she began to speak with the vendor.

"Excuse me, sir."

Sesshomaru looked over and saw a teenage girl. "Yes?"

"Do you have the time?"

Sesshomaru looked at his watch. "Its 5:20."

"Thank you."

Sesshomaru nodded and then turned his gaze back in Kagome's direction. Sesshomaru felt as though his heart stopped for a moment before it began to beat quickly. Two _boys _had approached Kagome. One had her by the arm and the other was holding her chin in his hand. Kagome was struggling to free herself, the ice creams lay on the ground. Kagome caught Sesshomaru's eye.

"Sesshomaru!"

Power seemed to suddenly return to his body and Sesshomaru leapt to his feet. He ran forward and hit one with all the force he could muster. The guy who had been holding Kagome's face dropped to his knees, clutching at his bloody nose. His friend released Kagome and knelt by his companion. Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and pulled her against his chest. He felt Kagome clutch at the front of his shirt.

"Don't you dare touch her," Sesshomaru growled, trying to rein in his temper; he didn't want to frighten Kagome. "Beat it."

The two hurried off and Sesshomaru shot an all encompassing glare at the onlookers who hadn't lifted a finger to help his Kagome. His…he knew this wasn't correct, but, in this moment, he couldn't deny that he wished it were true. Sesshomaru allowed himself the weakness of holding Kagome for a few moments, enjoying the feel of her breathing, the scent of her hair, and the way she fit beneath his chin. Finally, he made himself pull away.

"Are you okay?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes," she said shakily. "Can we go home?"

"Yes. I am sorry."

"Don't be; it wasn't your fault!" She shivered slightly. "Thank you for helping."

Sesshomaru looked at her. "Of course. Come."

They rode back to the house in silence, though Sesshomaru felt compelled to glance at Kagome periodically. He was a little worried. She seemed withdrawn, hugging herself as though she was cold. But Sesshomaru had an idea that temperature had nothing to do with it. Sesshomaru pulled up to the house and the two went inside.

"Why don't you go take a bath?" Sesshomaru suggested. "And I will have dinner ready when you come down."

"Are you sure?"

"You have had enough for today. I will take care of it. Go relax."

"Okay. Thanks."

Kagome made her way upstairs and Sesshomaru watched her until she was out of sight. With a sigh, he turned and went into the kitchen. He absentmindedly began to make dinner, his mind focused on all that had happened today. He of course had known that he was unusually fond of Kagome. But today, when two different threats tried to take her away, he realized just how deeply he cared for her. He realized that he wanted her to be a part of his life. To be his _life_. But even though he now realized this, he was not certain if it would be possible. Could he really keep her safe? Could he make her happy? Would she have him? Did she consider him as anything other than a friend? Anything other than someone she was grateful to?

"Shit!" he yelled suddenly.

He'd been so preoccupied with his own thoughts that he'd just set his hand on the edge of the pan full of cooking chicken. Muttering under his breath, he went over to the sink and stuck his hand under cold water.

His own personal feelings aside, how could he help Kagome? Essentially it would be his word against her father's, and the father had more rights than him, especially if the court agreed that Kagome was indeed mentally incompetent. Sesshomaru couldn't bring himself to care about the threat of a lawsuit, but he worried being sent to jail would ensure that no one could protect Kagome. Maybe he could leave her money, so she could leave her father? But would that do any good? Hell…he didn't know.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke reached his nose. Whirling around, he saw the chicken beginning to burn.

"Damn!"

He hadn't even taken out a utensil for the chicken. He yanked open the appropriate drawer and, typically, it flew off of its hinges and spilled its contents all over the floor.

"Shit!"

He finally found a spatula amongst the mess on the floor and then hurried to get a plate, hitting his head on the cabinet door in his haste. Muttering, he removed the chicken from the pan. It looked salvageable, if seasoned and cut into pieces. He turned to get a knife, forgot about the mess, and stepped on a measuring cup. Sesshomaru lost his balance and landed flat on his rear.

"Fucking piece of shit for a kitchen!"

"Uh…Sesshomaru? Do you need help?"

Sesshomaru wasn't one to be easily embarrassed; he cared too little about the opinions of others. But, this time, he made an exception. It didn't seem like it could be much worse than his current and undignified position, sitting on the floor like a child, amidst a sea of kitchen utensils. She just _had_ to see him. He slowly turned and prayed that the flush of heat in his face wasn't visible to her. But, as she gazed at him, Sesshomaru cursed and added blushing to the further list of ways he'd just made a spectacle of himself.

Kagome walked over to the sink and shut off the faucet, something Sesshomaru had neglected to do, which was splattering water all over the counter.

"I think there's lettuce in the fridge. If we cut up the chicken, we can have a salad," she said.

Kagome went to the fridge and withdrew some vegetables, which she then began to wash. Sesshomaru realized he was still holding the spatula and tossed it onto the counter with a muttered curse. Kagome began to slice the chicken and place it in the salad.

"How long were you standing there?" Sesshomaru asked abruptly.

She didn't look at him as she finished with the chicken and washed her hands. "When the chicken began to burn."

"Damn."

Sesshomaru suddenly realized that Kagome's shoulders were shaking. Was she laughing?

"Do you think this indignity is funny?" he asked stiffly.

Kagome's resolve seemed to break and she burst into laughter. She turned to face Sesshomaru, tears of mirth streaming down her face. As she continued to laugh, Sesshomaru found that all he could do was stare at her. When was the last time someone had even thought to laugh at him? When was the last time anyone had laughed at, or with, him? His confusion must have been evident on his face and it seemed to cause Kagome to laugh even harder.

"I-I'm sorry," she gasped. "B-but you're always s-so in control and then…"

Kagome laughed with renewed force. To Sesshomaru's surprise, his embarrassment and irritation began to fade. Then he began to see the humor in the situation. He chuckled and then began to laugh as well.

"So, you think I'm funny?" he growled playfully.

Sesshomaru then dashed at Kagome, who gave a small shriek and ran, still laughing. Sesshomaru chased her around the kitchen and into the living room. She cornered herself next to the couch and whirled to face Sesshomaru, who looked at her with a mock predatory gaze.

"Oh, no," she gasped breathlessly, winded by both her laughter and the running.

"Gotcha," Sesshomaru said, and pounced.

Kagome made one last effort to escape, but Sesshomaru was too fast for her and they fell in a heap on the carpet, laughing. The laughter broke off abruptly as they caught each other's gaze, and realized their position. Kagome lay on the floor, one hand to her chest and the other trapped between their two bodies. She gazed at him in silence. Sesshomaru searched her face. Her hair was spread out on the floor and a stray lock fell across her face. Her eyes were bright and searching. Sesshomaru lifted one hand and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. She followed his movements and then returned her gaze to his. Sesshomaru felt himself suddenly overwhelmed with emotion for this girl and got to his knees, preparing to stand. Then Kagome did something to freeze him in his place. She took his hand in her own and gently kissed his knuckles. Sesshomaru's gaze flew to her face. Then, he lowered his head and kissed her, quickly, and hesitantly. He pulled away and searched her expression. She smiled and lifted her head slightly. Sesshomaru reclaimed her lips. Suddenly, Sesshomaru released her and leapt to his feet. He turned around and tried to get control over himself.

"Sesshomaru? What's wrong?"

He felt her hand on his arm and practically jumped away from her touch. He turned to look at her and felt himself cringe at the hurt expression on her face.

"I am sorry," he said somewhat stiffly. "But I can not do this…"

"Okay," Kagome said. Her voice grew cold, "I understand."

She made to move away, but Sesshomaru stopped her.

"I let you leave once after a misunderstanding. Not this time. You do not understand. It has nothing to do with you. I care about you, and I was honored to be able to kiss you but…but my actions were not appropriate. You are staying in my house…under my care…I do not want to take advantage of the situation."

Kagome looked at him, and Sesshomaru was relieved to see that the hurt and coldness had left her face. "I think I understand what you're saying. But, my staying here aside, I…" She looked away. "I care about you but…"

"But?" Sesshomaru prompted gently.

"But I'm not sure if you feel the same…"

"Kagome," Sesshomaru said, gently forcing her to look at him by placing his hand under her chin. "I would not laugh with or kiss someone I did not care greatly for."

"But don't you want to be with me, then?"

Sesshomaru struggled with himself for a moment before saying, "Yes. I do. But I can not court you while you are in my house…it would be dishonest. And though I want you in my life more than anything…I do not know if that is going to be possible…"

Sesshomaru cringed inwardly, but knew he had to tell Kagome about the information he had received from Inuyasha.

"Do you think me dishonorable, because of the family I come from, the circumstances in which I lived?"

Sesshomaru felt himself blanch. He had not expected her to infer _that_.

"No," he said firmly. "That is not the reason I wonder at our future together. Come." He led her to the couch. "There are things I need to tell you."

X

"What am I going to do?" Kagome cried, burying her face in her hands.

Sesshomaru looked at her feeling helpless. It had been one of the hardest things he'd ever had to do, telling Kagome about Inuyasha's information. But he had known it was necessary. But now, watching her weep with fear and confusion, he wondered if there was anything else he could have done. Sesshomaru debated with himself before scooting closer to Kagome and putting his arms around her quivering form. Sesshomaru was mildly shocked, but pleased, or as pleased as he could be under the circumstances, when she immediately leaned into him. Sesshomaru held her and let her cry.

"Shh," he whispered. "It will be okay."

"How can you say that? My father will win and I'll never leave. He-he'll be so angry and…and I'll never see you again."

Sesshomaru had never felt so helpless in his life. He was accustomed to taking charge and getting what he set out to have. But, now, the odds were against him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"I have a very good lawyer. He and I will do everything we can to help you," Sesshomaru told her, trying to sound convincing.

Kagome gave no answer, except to continue crying.

X

**Well, that's it for chapter five! I hope you enjoyed it, maybe just a teensy bit? Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is Chapter Six of "Love's Trial."**

**Please heed the rating and remember that I don't own _Inuyasha_, _Grease_, _Princess Diaries II_, _The Prince and Me_, _Pirates of the Caribbean_, or _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ ;)**

**X**

"Yes?"

"Mr. Taisho? Will you please hold for Mr. Fujimura of Nakaji, Nakaji, and Fujimura?"

"Yes."

Fujimura, his lawyer, came on the line a few moments later. Since they were friends, they spent a few moments on small talk before Fujimura proceeded with the business at hand.

"Sesshomaru, I have been reviewing Kagome's case…"

"And?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look promising. And, on a related note, Mr. Higurashi's lawyer has been in contact with me."

Sesshomaru, despite Inuyasha's previous information, didn't know anything about the lawyer retained by Higurashi. Excepting the colorful adjectives attributed to him by Inuyasha.

"Who is it?"

"Shikibu Watase. He's a very successful lawyer, extremely ruthless. He's known for getting fathers granted custody, regardless of the father's background."

"Damn."

"Yes. Mr. Higurashi is likely depending on his lawsuit against you to pay for the lawyer. He is sparing no expense."

"The concerned father," Sesshomaru remarked with disgust.

"I think it conceivable that Higurashi is trying to portray himself as just that," Fujimura agreed. "Although I believe his true motives are financially opportunistic as well as vindictive. Sesshomaru, I have been doing research into Kagome and her family, and I have discovered several things which may hinder our own case. And I'm almost certain that Watase will be exploiting them in order to win _his_."

"What 'things'?"

"First, there is the death of Kagome's mother-"

"How would that damage our case?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Patience, My Friend. The mother's death occurred under rather tragic circumstances, and Mr. Watase is likely to argue that Kagome is traumatized, doesn't know her own mind, etc."

"Is that all?"

There was a long pause. "Sesshomaru…" Fujimura hesitated. "Did you know that Kagome was admitted to the psychiatric wing of a hospital, for an attempted suicide, when she was 18?"

Sesshomaru thought he must have heard wrong and it was several minutes before he found his voice. "Are you certain?" he asked in a low voice.

"Very certain. I can not blame Miss. Higurashi, given the circumstances in which she was forced to live, but this could severely cripple our case. Watase will undoubtedly be arguing that Kagome is mentally unstable."

"What will the consequences be? If the court believes that Kagome is mentally unstable?" Sesshomaru forced himself to ask. He dreaded hearing the answer, but he needed to know.

"Mr. Higurashi may be designated as Kagome's legal custodian, for her own protection. He would have rights to all decision-making on her behalf. Eventually this guardianship might be overturned, but it would take time."

Kagome entirely at the mercy of her abusive father…"What can we do?"

"A restraining order is in the process, which means that Kagome needs to be returned to her father by Tuesday-"

"You can't be serious!" Sesshomaru exploded.

"We can fight it, Sesshomaru. But I think, in the long run, that this is best for Kagome. Not returning Kagome would be violating the restraining order, which could harm our chances."

Sesshomaru felt torn between his heart and his mind. But, finally, he sighed and said, "Very well. You know best."

"Thank you. I'm putting my full attention to this case, Sesshomaru. My Friend, I know how important Kagome is to you, and I will do all I can for her."

"Thank you. I will talk to you Tuesday."

"Don't worry too much. On the practical side, Kagome will be appearing in court; it wouldn't do for her father to mark her."

"Very reassuring."

"I know it's not very comforting, but it's true."

"I apologize. This whole business just makes me feel so angry. And so damned helpless."

"I know."

X

"Why is it a good idea to go along with the restraining order?" Kagome asked, the despair in her voice bordering on hysteria.

"I am fairly certain that he is thinking of you," Sesshomaru said gently. "Not obeying the restraining order is against the law; it might hurt your chance in court."

Kagome seemed to struggle silently with herself for several minutes. Then she sighed. "I understand. I just dread it. My father is going to make my life hell."

"I know. Believe me, I know. Letting you go back there is the last thing in the world I want."

Kagome gazed at him and Sesshomaru was once again amazed at what those eyes could do to him. He had never felt this way about anyone. His newfound feelings confused him to no end, but he still would not trade them for anything.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes?"

"Can we stay up tonight? Just spend some time together? I'd like tonight, at least. Just in case…just in case things don't work out…"

"They will work out," Sesshomaru said, trying to convince himself, as much as Kagome, that this was true. "But, yes, we can." He smiled at her. "We will watch bad movies and have ice cream."

Her face lit up, though not enough to entirely banish the sadness and apprehension from her eyes. "Chocolate mint?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru sent Kagome to the living room to pick out movies, while he went into the kitchen. He could not shake his dread at the thought of what would happen if Kagome's case was lost. Couldn't bear to think of the consequences. She was so strong, beautiful, and carefree but if she was sent back…the fragility of her soul would emerge…No, that could not be allowed to happen. Not for anything.

With a sigh, Sesshomaru pushed the troubling thoughts from his mind. There would be enough anxiety and hardship in the days to come. But for now…for now he would cherish this night with Kagome.

Sesshomaru filled two bowls with generous helpings of ice cream before going into the living room. Kagome was just slipping the movie into the DVD player when he walked in.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Here."

Kagome took the bowl from him and the two sat side by side on the couch. Kagome fast forwarded through the previews; Sesshomaru was glad he was not the only one who found them irksome.

Sesshomaru turned to look at Kagome. "Grease?"

"You own it," she pointed out defensively.

He grimaced. "A gift from my daughter."

Kagome glanced at him, saw that he was not sad, and smiled. "Most children buy what they like when they give gifts."

"I believe so. I do not swoon for John Travolta."

"I should hope not. He's not your type."

Sesshomaru poked her and Kagome giggled. Sesshomaru was surprised, upon reflection, that he had _not _been sad when he had mentioned Rin. Somehow…somehow these days with Kagome had helped to heal him. He still mourned Rin, but now he could also reflect on the time he had had with some fondness, instead of only misery and regret.

He turned his attention back to the movie, praying it was better than he remembered. But they _were_ supposed to be watching bad movies and eating ice cream, and the movie seemed to qualify. The credits were rolling before they spoke again, Kagome very serious.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Yes."

"There's something I need you to help me get tomorrow, before I return to my father's house."

"What is it?"

"It may be a little expensive," she said hesitantly. "But I think it might help us..."

Sesshomaru was confused but determined to help her so, despite the mystery, he agreed.

"Now," Kagome said, her voice brighter. "What should we watch next?"

She scanned the shelves and then glanced back at Sesshomaru, a mischievous look in her eyes.

"What do you have?" Sesshomaru asked faintly.

She giggled and popped in the movie. Soon the opening credits came on and Sesshomaru could not suppress a groan.

"_Princess Diaries __**TWO**_?"

"You own it."

"Grrr," Sesshomaru said playfully, but could not suppress another small groan.

Sesshomaru nearly jumped out of his skin when Kagome tucked her legs up under her, scooted closer, and leaned against him, her head on his chest. Sesshomaru looked down at her for several moments before hesitantly snaking an arm around her shoulders. Kagome craned her neck up and gave him a smile before turning her attention back to the movie. Maybe the movie wasn't so bad after all…

They stayed up all night watching more movies: _The Prince and Me, Pirates of the Caribbean, _and (at Sesshomaru's request) _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. _Kagome had looked surprised at the title but Sesshomaru had explained that he and Rin used to watch it often.

Besides watching movies, Kagome and Sesshomaru had also played several games of Scrabble as well as (at Kagome's request) Hide and Seek. Sesshomaru would have scoffed at the idea in the past that he would participate in this child's game but, somehow, simply being with Kagome changed his ideas of what was "appropriate" behavior. And, to his great surprise, it had been fun to play.

"You count first," Kagome said brightly.

"And what do I count to?"

Kagome looked at him. "Have you ever played this before?"

"No."

"But you're willing to play it with me."

"Yes."

"Why?"

Sesshomaru hesitated before saying, "With you…things I normally would have found distasteful…with you they seem enjoyable and…fun."

Kagome gazed at him and then smiled. "I'm glad. It's the same with me." She suddenly seemed to turn shy and looked at her feet. "I never thought I would have wanted to spend time with a man, to kiss someone or to…to love someone. But with you, I find I want to very much…and I do…"

There was a silence before Sesshomaru quickly lifted Kagome up by the waist. She was not heavy and he held her so she was taller than he.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.

He smiled at her gently. "Did you mean that? That you love me?"

She lowered her gaze. "Yes," she said simply.

Kagome gave a small gasp and then laughed as Sesshomaru twirled her in a circle before setting her back down on her feet. He gave her a quick kiss before smiling once again.

"You do not know how happy you have made me. Because I love you too."

She smiled. They kissed quickly once again before pulling away.

"Now," Kagome said firmly. "Count to 100."

"Very well."

At Kagome's playful glare Sesshomaru turned to face the wall, covered his eyes, and counted. He slowly counted and then, feeling somewhat foolish, announced that he was coming. He'd heard her footsteps heading toward the rear of the house and so headed in that direction. He searched through the lower portion of the house before hearing a creak through the ceiling. He headed up the stairs and listened. He headed to the right and peeked in the bathroom. The rug was askew. With a grin he quietly snuck up to the tub.

"Kagome!"

She gave a small squeal and leapt up.

"Found you."

"You scared the crap out of me!"

"That was my intention."

"Hmph."

"Your turn."

They played for several rounds and Sesshomaru, though inexperienced, proved the more skilled. They eventually called it quits and settled in the kitchen.

"I feel rather hungry. You?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I could eat," she admitted.

"Two o'clock is a rather unusual time to eat but what would you like?"

"Um…we could have some ramen…then ice cream," she added brightly.

"Very well."

They prepared their meal and ate in the kitchen before once again retiring to the living room to watch a couple more movies. Sesshomaru stretched out on the sofa and Kagome curled up next to him, her head on his chest and Sesshomaru's arm curled around her. The credits were rolling when Sesshomaru heard Kagome's soft even breathing, looked down, and saw that Kagome was asleep. Sesshomaru couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips before he dropped a light kiss to her forehead. He reached for the remote and switched off the TV. He then closed his eyes and let himself drift off, finding comfort in the girl beside him.

X

**Please R&R :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Chapter Seven of "Love's Trial"! It's a little short, but it seemed the best way to divide up the story :) **

**I don't own Inuyasha ;)**

X

Sesshomaru slowly opened his eyes and then saw Kagome still nestled against him. He smiled to himself, but the smile quickly faded. Tuesday…Kagome was returning to her father today. He squinted at the hanging wall clock. It was already 10:21 and Kagome needed to be back to her father's house by five. He gently shook Kagome.

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up."

She mumbled incoherently before slowly opening her eyes. Sesshomaru expected her to recognize him. Then, to pull away, scream, or slap him. Maybe all three. However, she only smiled and yawned.

"Good morning."

"Morning."

Her face suddenly fell. "Tuesday," she whispered.

"Yes. We should get up now or we will not have time to get everything ready for you."

"Yes."

The two attended to their individual morning routines before joining each other in the kitchen. Sesshomaru was just in the process of placing a pan on the stove when Kagome came in. She glanced at him, then at the stove.

"Um…do you want help?"

Sesshomaru had to chuckle at her facial expression. "You do not wish me to burn down the kitchen?"

"I didn't say that!" she said defensively. She paused. "Though maybe it crossed my mind," she admitted.

"Let us make breakfast together," Sesshomaru suggested. "And you can keep an eye on me, to make sure I do not get distracted."

"Okay," Kagome laughed.

She headed towards the refrigerator, but was intercepted by Sesshomaru when he pulled her towards him gently. He enveloped her in a hug, resting his cheek against her hair. Kagome wrapped her arms around his waist and the two simply clung to each other. They didn't need to speak to know what was on their minds.

The two eventually separated and continued making breakfast. It was a simple meal but it took some time to finish. Sesshomaru thought that their eating was subconsciously slowed; he supposed they were trying to postpone the inevitable. This was their last potentially carefree moment together. Although they still had time before five, they would be spending it preparing for Kagome's return. Time that would be far from carefree.

They did eventually finish eating. And they did eventually leave the house in order to complete Kagome's errands.

When 5 o'clock drew near, the two grew silent and tense. Kagome asked him to drop her off a block from the house. Sesshomaru understood and obliged. They both got out of the car after Sesshomaru had parked. They stood facing each other and Sesshomaru found that he could not find any words.

Kagome seemed to be in a similar situation. She merely gazed at him, wringing her hands. Finally, Kagome nearly threw herself into Sesshomaru's arms, beginning to cry. Sesshomaru tightened his arms around her shaking form and closed his eyes against the onslaught of his own misery. Kagome finally pulled away.

"I have to go."

"I understand."

"I'll see you…later."

"I will be there."

Kagome bit her lip and seemed to blink back additional tears.

"I won't say goodbye," she said, the firmness of her voice undercut by a faint quiver.

Sesshomaru felt his throat tighten and could not help wrapping her in another hug.

"Never goodbye," he murmured into her hair. "Only 'until we meet again.'"

"Yes," Kagome said faintly.

Kagome rose up and kissed him soundly. Then she pulled away and ran, head down. She turned back towards him only once, as though afraid stopping would cause her to lose her momentum and courage. She slowed her pace before turning her head to look at him, tears pouring down her face. Then she faced forward again and was soon out of sight.

X

Sesshomaru paced around the house which now seemed so empty. The court hearing was in two days and Sesshomaru thought he might go crazy before then. He had not even been able to concentrate at work, a first for him. Work was usually his escape. Not this time. As loathe as he was to admit it, he needed to talk to someone. Sesshomaru picked up the phone and, after a moment of hesitation, dialed.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Mutt."

"Fluffy. What's the occasion?"

Sesshomaru hesitated. "You want to grab some dinner?"

There was a brief moment of silence before Inuyasha replied, "Yeah. Sure. I'll pick you up in half an hour."

Inuyasha hung up before Sesshomaru could protest, something Inuyasha had most likely calculated. Inuyasha knew full well what Sesshomaru thought of his younger brother's driving. Terrifying was not an adequate word.

Inuyasha arrived at the specified time and sat stubbornly in his car until Sesshomaru reluctantly slid into the passenger seat.

They had their food in front of them before they spoke to each other.

"So, Sesshomaru," Inuyasha asked, his mouth full. "What's on your mind?"

Sesshomaru finished a bite of food before answering.

"I needed to talk to someone…"

Inuyasha gaped at him. "And you thought of _me_," he said skeptically.

"You are my brother."

"Well. Yeah. But we're not exactly close."

"No. But I trust you."

Inuyasha looked at him for several moments before sighing. "Well, I trust you too, Mr. Fluffy. Anything in particular you want to talk about?"

"No. I just need…company, I suppose. And must you call me that childish nickname?"

'Yup."

"You do not change."

"You don't either."

"No. I suppose not."

They finished eating. Inuyasha made frequent barbs at Sesshomaru, which was normal. But Inuyasha never once mocked Sesshomaru for his nervousness, anxiety, or fears. And Sesshomaru was grateful.

X

**Well, that's it for Chapter Seven. R&R, please :) **


End file.
